Psychomotor stimulant drugs of abuse cause brain damage that is dependent on elevated body temperature. This year, we continued to examine brain and body temperature changes in relation to the permeability of brain-blood barrier (BBB) during exposure to meth-amphetamine (METH). Particularly, we examined expression of heat shock proteins during acute METH intoxication and established its close relation to brain temperature elevation (collaboration with Dr. Sharma, Uppsala University). We also examined alterations of brain temperature homeostasis induced by lypopolysaccharides, an exogenous neurotoxin that could potentiate the adverse effects of addictive drugs (J. Tang).